


Never Gonna Hurt You

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan - Freeform, Negan Fluff, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Negan gets locked up with a girl who can't handle the small space.





	Never Gonna Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Can you write an imagine where Negan makes a visit to Alexandria and he is accidentaly locked in a room with the (she is from Alexandria in Ricks group) Reader, She is claustrophobic and Negan tries to calm her down. She sweats, trembles etc ..

The end of the world was rough on its own. The dead rising and tearing apart your flesh, sometimes digging into your guts while you were still breathing and watching helplessly as they were unbelievably strong. That was difficult to survive already. But for you, it just added to the constant anxiety you faced. Claustrophobia was sometimes a bit of an inconvenience back when the world was normal. You’d worked hard to treat it so you could function but then the world ended and it was just you. If you hadn’t found Rick Grimes and his group, you might not have made it. Whenever you were trapped somewhere, surrounded by walkers, your brain just wanted to shut down. You became overwhelmed with anxiety, panicking at the thought of not finding an exit. It felt like the walls were closing in, pulling the horde of walkers closer. Your heart pounded rapidly, your chest tightened, you couldn’t catch your breath and nearly fainted on quite a few occasions. Once you were safe in Alexandria, the group had suggested that you stay so you wouldn’t get caught in situations like that again but you had refused. You didn’t want anyone thinking you needed to be coddled. You felt that you had to push yourself sometimes or you would never survive. Claustrophobia or not, you had to survive.

And as if things couldn’t get any worse, you all had the misfortune of meeting another group called the saviors, led by a man named Negan who introduced himself by beating Glenn and Abraham to death. You hadn’t been there for it but when Rick came home covered in blood with several people missing, you knew it couldn’t have been good. Negan bashed Abraham’s brains in, then Glenn’s, then took Daryl and left. Sasha went the rest of the way to Hilltop to help Maggie, who was having some complications in her pregnancy. And if that wasn’t enough, Negan would be returning with his people to take half of your supplies and would continue to do so. If you didn’t have enough, he’d bash someone else’s brains in. He sounded terrifying and you wanted to disappear.

“What if we just left?” you had suggested.

“No,” Rick had said, “We can’t leave Daryl. Or Maggie. Or Sasha.”

“Besides, we couldn’t even get to Hilltop without them knowing about it,” Michonne added, “If we tried to leave, they’d catch us in a heartbeat.”

The group was shaken, constantly nervous, and of course heartbroken. On the day Negan ended up arriving to Alexandria to take what he saw as his, you were helping Olivia sort out the guns and ammo in the armory. Negan would inevitably take half of it so you would at least prepare it for him to make things quicker, get him out of here as soon as you could.

You heard voices outside but tried not to focus on it. Olivia stared at the door and sighed heavily, throwing it open, “I’ll go out there. You just keep sorting, okay Y/N? And try not to panic.”

“I’m fine,” you muttered, though the sounds of their voices getting closer and closer were starting to make you feel a little more jittery. Olivia had picked up on your uneasiness and hurriedly went outside to keep them from getting any closer. You moved to get farther away from the door, grabbing some guns from the walk in closet. It would hopefully keep you hidden in case one of the saviors (or Negan himself) came into the armory. You kept looking back at the door every now and then, just to ensure that you had that exit. Being in the small space wasn’t helping your anxiety but you would just live with it until Negan and his people were gone.

“Let’s take a look in here, shall we?” you flinched, a man’s voice coming out of nowhere. You hadn’t even heard him come in. You caught a glimpse of a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire for a quick second and you knew exactly who it was that had just entered the armory. Negan stepped in front of the closet’s doorway and a grin spread on his lips at the sight of you, “Well, what’re you doin’ darlin’? Collectin’ some guns for me?”

You slowly nodded, feeling a little twitchy as Negan stepped closer, blocking the doorway with his large frame. The gun you held onto vibrated in your hands. Negan either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he continued, “Well, shit! Look who’s on board following the program! What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you replied. Your heart started to race as you felt like the entire world was closing in on you. You didn’t want to break down in front of Negan, give him another weakness to exploit but it was all becoming too much. Your chest began to tighten and you clutched onto the gun even harder, “C-c-could you…please um…let me step out? Please.”

“I need my guns first,” Negan replied, “Neither of us are leaving this room until I do.”

You slid down the wall, staring desperately at the exit Negan refused to allow you. Nausea rolled in as your skin became prickly and sweaty. Tears welled up in your eyes as you started to hyperventilate, sobbing and shaking, still gripping tightly onto the gun. Your crying and panicking actually stopped Negan, his smile fading.

“Wait a minute,” he said, “Wait, wait. What’s wrong? What’s the matter?”

“Just…just let me out!” you blubbered. Negan lowered to the ground with you and while it wasn’t helping your panic attack, seeing the exit cleared made you feel somewhat better. Negan set his bat aside, leaning it against the wall.

“Hey, hey now it’s gonna be alright,” Negan said softly, “Exit’s free now, ya see?”

“Negan, what’s taking so…” one of his guys stepped into the doorway and Negan whipped his head around to glare at him. The man frowned at you as you continued to whimper and tremble, “What’s wrong with her?”

“Get the fuck outta here,” Negan snapped, “And keep everyone else away from here, ya got it?”

The man scrambled away and Negan turned back to you, “See? It’s all gonna be fine. Was never gonna hurt ya, Y/N. I didn’t mean to set you off. Let’s get you on your feet. Come on, we’ll get you outta here.”

Negan reached out for your hand and you took a deep breath, taking his hand in yours. Negan took the gun from you, setting it down beside his bat. He led you out of the closet and brought you outside, taking in a deep breath, “Take in that fresh air, Y/N! Feeling better?”

You were still shaking some but your heart was returning to its normal rhythm, able to loosen your rigid body, finally slowing your breathing. You nodded, “Y-yeah. A little. Thank you.”

Negan waved away his people as well as yours until they all took a few steps away from you. That wasn’t necessary but you weren’t going to push your luck. Negan was being kind and gentle with you now. Negan patted your back once you were calm, his charming grin returning, “Fantastic! Again, I’m sorry I scared you back there. Didn’t know it was that serious for you.”

“It’s fine, really,” you said. For someone that had just murdered your friends, he was being rather sweet. How could he have made you feel better when he was tearing your whole community apart? This was all too confusing. You were definitely pushing your luck now but you couldn’t resist, “How is it that…you’re being so nice and yet…doing horrible things?”

“Horrible things?” Negan said, “No, I’m not, Y/N. I’m saving you people. All you gotta do is follow my rules. But…it looks like you’ve got rules of your own for me to follow. And I’m not one to break rules, Y/N. Just as long as you don’t break mine.”

You and Negan stepped aside as his boys went into the armory to take what you and Olivia had set up for them. You watched, grieving the loss of everything you had all worked so hard for, “Well…thank you, Negan.”

“I need you to know you’re safe with me,” Negan said, reaching out to touch your shoulder, “Never gonna hurt you, darlin’.”


End file.
